


Sway

by ladyjax



Series: Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Character of Color, Crossover, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere on CA 101: a bar, three people and a lazy afternoon.  Part of the Three Hearts in the Happy Ending Machine series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for purple_cube who was having a bad day.

The bar, such as it is, is half-empty in the late afternoon. While Cameron slips a quarter in the jukebox, John takes a sip of his beer and savors its cool slide down his throat.

A slim brown hand rests on his thigh, lightly stroking and John's skin prickles in anticipation. He turns and catches Teyla's eye and she grins. "You're bad," he says lazily.

Teyla dips her head graciously. "I will take that as a compliment." Her fingers lightly pluck at his thigh before soothing the hurt. Not for the first time, John wonders what she sees in him and then decides just as quickly that he doesn't need to ask.

Cameron saunters up to them, a cheeky grin on his face, as "Me and Mrs. Jones" starts on the jukebox. Bowing to Teyla, he holds out his hand. "Dance with me." As she takes it, his eyes slide to John and he winks, both of them knowing that sometimes they can't always have what they want when they want it but anticipation makes everything sweeter in the end. Besides, John thought to himself, none of them were dressed for fighting.

There's no dance floor, just an open space in front of the jukebox. Teyla and Cameron sway, the music washing over and around them. Cam, with his frat boy cool exterior that masked the efficient killer underneath, was a perfect compliment to Teyla who was enjoying a rare moment of just being. No expectations or demands furrowing her brow like they usually did in Atlantis.

_We've got a thing going on_

Yeah, John definitely had a "thing" with them both.

"Your buddy's gonna steal your girl if you ain't careful, son." The bartender's voice is full of a thousand afternoons just like this one that usually end in tears and broken bottles. John didn't even look at him.

"No worries. I've got it covered."

The low grumble behind his back doesn't do anything except make John smile. Later, they'll pile into the car and get back on the road. John will drive because Cam is too much the rocket jockey even on land. Teyla will sit between them, a warm steady presence binding the three of them together into something that John never expected to have.

For now, though, he's content. He has his beer and the vision of Cam and Teyla dancing in the light of a sinking sun.


End file.
